


Spring

by artificialmac



Series: How to Adore the Seasons [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: But also right, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, gone wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Adore and Courtney go for a picnic, or they try to.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> “When spring came, even the false spring, there were no problems except where to be happiest. The only thing that could spoil a day was people and if you could keep from making engagements, each day had no limits. People were always the limiters of happiness except for the very few that were as good as spring itself.” - Ernest Hemingway

She was dragging Courtney to some undisclosed location, promising beautiful views, great company, and wonderful food. That last one Courtney highly doubted, noting earlier the stench of Adore’s apartment, and the picnic basket in the backseat of her car. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to be blindfolded and driven around with, what was in her opinion, minimal complaining. 

 

The car came to a slow but firm stop. Courtney’s hands went for the strip of fabric on her eyes, but Adore caught her hands before they had even begun their ascent. “Not yet!”

 

Courtney sighed and it took all her willpower to suppress a smile at Adore’s tone. It was equal parts whiny and sweet. A combination that Courtney would never admit to finding adorable. She didn’t need to though, Adore knew. Adore always knew.

 

There was rustling in the back of the car and the opening and closing of doors### before she felt a hand on hers, pulling her out of the car. She followed the tug, and the two began walking down what sounded like a gravel road. Courtney listened intently to her surroundings, trying to get a clue to where they were. She gave up a few minutes later, and instead focused on the warm presence beside her. She tilted her head so as to be ‘looking’ at Adore. Courtney didn’t need her eyes to see a responding smile. All of this prompted her to interlock their fingers ever so subtly. 

 

Courtney got so lost her own head that the sudden stop, and subsequent jerk out of her thoughts, made her pout. It seemed that Adore was debating which way to go. Courtney took this opportunity to slowly, so as not to attract attention to herself, work at the blindfold. She got a bit farther this time, at least getting to touch the fabric before her hand was slapped away.

 

“You are so impatient!”

 

Courtney only smiled at the fake admonishment. 

 

They started walking again, but Adore’s sure steps were less sure and more cautious. They continued on for a bit; Courtney only started getting worried when Adore began muttering half sentences under her breath.

 

When they made their third U turn, Courtney made a third attempt at her blindfold, this time, she wasn’t stopped. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only that the sun was much lower in the sky then when they had started out. 

 

Courtney peeked over at Adore who seemed distressed. She had set down the picnic basket and was looking back and forth between two paths at the fork in front of them. The path they were currently on was lined with tall bushes, so it was impossible to see where they were in relation to anything else. 

 

A sniffling noise beside her made Courtney’s head whip back to her companion. Courtney squeezed where their hands were joined in an effort to coax something from Adore, who was full on crying now. “I’m so sorry Court. I was trying to be spontaneous and fun, but I got lost and...” Adore trailed off, sniffling and looking at Courtney helplessly. At the sight of one of her closest friends looking so upset, Courtney went into full protective mode, and immediately pulled Adore to her chest. Courtney rested her head atop Adore’s and breathed deeply, trying to get Adore to do the same. She felt two solid arms wrap around her in response. 

 

Courtney slowly started to sway side to side as she mumbled encouragements and soft words into Adore’s hair. As the younger girl’s breathing returned to normal, she pulled her head back, but kept her arms around Courtney, who just continued swaying. 

 

They were doing a weird sort of dance now in the middle of the pathway, and Adore cracked a smile at how ridiculous they must look. Courtney didn’t hide her responding smile as she reached up to wipe a stray tear from Adore’s face. 

 

“All good?”

 

Adore nodded, picked up the picnic basket, intertwined their fingers again, and gave an appreciative smile. 

 

“Now. Let’s just pick a path and see where we go.”

 

Adore nodded again and moved towards the path on the right. They walked until the bushes abruptly stopped and they came to a large oak tree interrupting the path.

 

“I guess this is a dead end.” Courtney went to turn around, but Adore dropped Courtney’s hand and approached the tree. “What are you doing?”

Adore just kept advancing until she ducked under a particularly large branch and disappeared. “Adore?”

 

Courtney sighed for the umpteenth time that day before following the younger girl. Branches scratched at her arms and face, while leaves caressed her legs and ankles. Courtney couldn’t see anything but green and brown, but she continued on until she found herself out of the mass of brambles. Adore was standing a few feet in front of her, looking out over what Courtney could only describe as paradise. 

 

Tall grass lined a picturesque pond in the middle of a field, while hundreds of thousands of flowers grew tall and elegant throughout the brush. But the real kicker was the large metal structure just past the pond. It looked to be an old rusted gazebo, but the closer she looked, it became clear that the structure had been a greenhouse, as evidenced by the numerous vines weaving their way around the outline.

 

Courtney was speechless.

 

Only Adore could get them both completely lost, but manage to find them both a most beautiful wonderland.

 

Just as she finished that thought, Adore took off. 

 

The younger girl ran among the flowers shouting and smiling like she never had before. Courtney watched as she spun in circles around a particularly dense flower patch.

 

She looked like a movie. 

 

She looked like the sun. 

 

She looked like Love. 

 

And when she finally slowed down, Love made eye contact with Courtney. 

 

And she forgot how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 4 Part series I’m doing where I pair up Adore with someone else and a season to describe how that particular person loves Adore. Idk if that make sense. Oh well.


End file.
